El camino del samurái
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Un día común y corriente en la vida de un Samurái. (Segunda broma a mis OC's) (Leve Yaoi) (Dimencest (?)) (Levemente basado en una historia real) (Universo Alternativo)
1. CA23: El camino del samurái

**El camino del samurái**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 13 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

-Ultimate Dimentor: Saben… Al reeditar todo esto… Siento que juego con fuego… Nah, debe ser mi imaginación…

 **Notas del Autor:**

Se ve a Ultimate Dimentor en un páramo oscuro arrastrando un bulto entonces voltea al lector y lo saluda.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, hola de nuevo... Je, llegaste algo temprano hoy... Bien, ayúdame con esto-El lector (Ósea tu) ayuda a arrastrar el bulto por la destruida ciudad-Si... Los ingenieros me dijeron que tardarían un buen rato en reconstruir el lugar... Si Arturo y Dimentor no se hubieran peleado... Pero bueno... Él hubiera no existe... Al menos eso dicen jeje y bueno yo tengo que dejarte algo en claro que lo de ayer y hoy son simples experimentos y no creo escribir algún otro fic Yaoi en mucho tiempo más allá del Yaoi en el fic de Arti, espero me entiendas, ya que yo no soy Fundashi, el Yaoi solo me gusta cuando es una buena historia de romance, mas como pornografía es lo último que quisiera ver, espero las cosas estén claras por que no pienso volver a escribir un fic centrado en el Yaoi a menos que tenga algo realmente bueno en mente, ¿Quedo claro?... Oh mira ya llegamos-Dice mientras entran a un edificio-Este fic de broma será algo especial así que toma-Dice dándole unos lentes especiales al lector y pone el bulto en una cama-Ahora ve a las gradas y espera.

Tiempo después los demás lectores llegaron y vieron al escritor acomodando el bulto en la cama y después cerrar el telón.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien chicos, pónganse las gafas-Dijo mientras se acercaba a una máquina-Y disfruten el espectáculo-Dijo mientras apagaba las luces y la máquina se encendía.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **El camino del samurái**

La fuerte luz del sol se cuela entre las paredes de papel mientras un castaño ve el amanecer antes de despertar a sus amos.

-Ya es de mañana-Dijo Arturo Molina, el samurái personal y más hábil de los señores feudales de la zona.

Lord Dimentor, Lord Multiverso y Lord Body Master, los conocidos como "Los 3 Hermanos Dimensiónales" eran los terratenientes de la llamada "Tierra Dimensional", una gran zona del país Mexipon, la zona era controlada por los 3 por igual, ellos venían de un ancestral linaje y su tierra era rica en recursos de todo tipo por lo que distintos caza recompensas y señores feudales iban a por sus cabezas, pero para eso estaba su hijo adoptivo y discípulo, Arturo Molina, lo encontraron desamparado desde que era un niño y ahora era su guardaespaldas personal y sirviente primero.

-Ya voy Arti-Dijo Multiverso desde su habitación.

-Si amo Multiverso-Dijo el castaño sonriente.

-Igual yo-Dijo Dimentor desde la suya.

-Entendido.

- _Zzzzzzz..._ -Se alcanzó a oír desde una tercera habitación.

-Oh amo Body Master, usted igual que siempre-Dijo el castaño entrando y sacudiendo a su amo-Despierte, ya es de día.

-Ya voy Artemisa, ya voy-Dijo Body Master desde su cama.

-Jajaja, usted siempre igual, ahora estoy como Arturo.

-Oh si... Lo siento.

Después del desayuno preparado minuciosamente por Arturo este se dedicó a su entrenamiento.

-Concéntrate en tu objetivo-Dijo Multiverso desde el Dojo mientras Arturo desenfundaba su espada, éste se concentró y corto todos los señuelos en pocas estocadas-Bien.

-Y entonces si tomamos sangre de dragón y la usamos para barnizar una espada hecha por un duende, ¿Qué tenemos?-Pregunto Body Master.

-Una espada que no solo será poderosa físicamente sino que también será inmune a una gran cantidad de hechizos.

-Correcto.

-Ahora-Dijo Dimentor viendo a Arturo mientras señalaba un papel-¿Quién fue el autor de la siguiente poesía?

-El autor fue...-Entonces se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos.

-Otro ejército invasor...-Dijo con pesar Dimentor-La sesión de hoy a terminado, ya sabes que hacer.

-Si amo.

-¡ADELANTE!-Grito el líder del ejército invasor.

-No sé quién sea, pero le recomendaría irse a usted y a sus hombres antes de que me vea en la necesidad de cavar sus tumbas-Dijo Arturo parado en un árbol.

-¿Un hombre contra más de 1000 soldados? Ha, si esto es lo mejor que tienen esos 3 no sé cómo siguen en el poder... ¡MÁTENLO!

Un montón de balas se dirigieron al castaño desde todas las direcciones pero este ni se inmutó.

-Ah... Siempre es lo mismo-Se quejó antes de desaparecer ante todos.

-¿A dónde...?-Pregunto el líder pero ni bien pudo completar su frase por que cayó muerto con el castaño apareciendo detrás de él.

-Ahora-Dijo empuñando su espada-Por su osadía no los puedo dejar ir.

Ya entrada la noche Arturo entro en la mansión dimensional.

-Ya terminé-Aviso el castaño entrando de rodillas en la sala principal-1020 nuevas tumbas serán encontradas mañana en la mañana.

-Bien hecho Arti-Dijo Multiverso desde la mesa de planeación.

-Disculpe amo Multiverso-Dijo aún en una reverencia-¿Dónde están los amos Body Master y Dimentor?

-Donde siempre, llorando porque ninguna mujer los pela.

-Vaya, y yo que les había dedicado esta victoria a los 3... Por cierto, usted también debería buscar tener descendencia.

-No tengo tiempo para eso ahora, los invasores han sido cada vez más constantes, necesito mejorar nuestras defensas.

-Entendido amo-Dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un masaje en los hombros-Pero le aconsejó relajarse un poco, últimamente anda muy tenso.

-Lo sé... Pero mis hermanos no ayudan mucho.

-Bueno, es que los 3 se complementan... Usted es el que sabe mejor administrar las fuerzas militares, Body Master el que sabe aprovechar mejor los recursos naturales de sus dominios y Dimentor el que mejor sabe cómo dirigir a sus súbditos.

-Lo sé, gracias Arturo, puedes retirarte.

-De nada amo-Dijo el castaño- _"El amo Multiverso es el mayor estratega del mundo, eso me hace enorgullecerme de ser su principal discípulo, además es el más maduró y serio... Ojalá fuera más sociable"_

Entonces entro en la habitación de Body Master.

-Amo Body Master, ¿Me permite pasar?-Dijo haciendo su respectiva reverencia.

-Si-Dijo éste acostado en su cama-Arturo, ¿Podrías dejarme ver a Artemisa?

-Sus deseos son órdenes-Dijo el castaño sacando una botellita de su kimono y bebiendo el contenido convirtiéndose en una versión femenina de él mismo de rasgos muy finos, entonces se sentó en la cama y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a su amo y recargando su cabeza en uno de sus muslos- _"El amo Body Master es el mejor brujo chaman de la historia, eso me hace sentirme honrado de sus enseñanzas, además es el más alivianado y social... Ojalá fuera más serio a la hora de hacer las cosas... Oh, si no estoy mal los efectos se acabarán dentro de poco"_ Amo Body Master, ¿Va a querer leche?

-Si... Ahora la necesitó... Estoy dolido-Dijo antes de empezar a beber leche de la castaña.

- _"Pero fuera de eso... Es él más infantil de los 3 a pesar de ser el mayor y cuando tomo mi forma de Artemisa surge en mi un instinto maternal por él amo Body Master"_ -Pensaba sonriente.

Por último, fue con su amo Dimentor.

-¿Por qué? Yo no quiero morir sólo, pero después de qué me lo piden, les muestro mi cara pero apenas la ven se van-Decía este perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Amo Dimentor, ¿Me permite pasar?-Dijo haciendo su respectiva reverencia.

-Si-Dijo éste.

-Otro día sin suerte, ¿Verdad?

-Sí-Respondió sin ánimos.

- _"El amo Dimentor es el mejor líder que éste territorio haya tenido el privilegio de tener además del más sabio, eso me hace sentirme feliz de ser su subordinado y aprendiz, además es el más sentimental... Ojalá no le hubieran desfigurado en esa batalla y por lo cual casi nunca se quita su casco, si no tal vez ya tendría la felicidad con alguna mujer..."_ -Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su amo.

-Arti, ¿Crees que podría...?

-Un samurái esta entregado en cuerpo y alma a su amo... Amos, en mi caso, de hecho mi reciente victoria la hice en el honor de ustedes 3, esperaba que alguno de los tres me lo pidiera-Dijo dejando resbalar de su hombro un poco de su kimono.

-Gracias Arti-Dijo el amo en armadura quitándose el casco y acercándose a su samurái/guardaespaldas/discípulo/hijo adoptivo/consuelo.

- _"Un samurái a cambió de techo y educación se entrega su cuerpo y alma a su amo... Éste es el camino del samurái... Mi caminó"_ -Se oyen los pensamientos del castaño antes de que una flor se suelte de su tallo.

 **-¿?x4:** ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Gritaron 4 sujetos despertando de la terrible pesadilla.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Dimentor?-Dijo viendo a Dimentor frente a él.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Arturo?-Dijo viendo a Arturo frente a él.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Multiverso?-Dijo viendo a Multiverso detrás de Dimentor.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Body Master?-Dijo viendo a Body Master detrás de Arturo.

 **-Los 4 OC's:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Entonces se detuvieron al oír las fuertes carcajadas de Ultimate Dimentor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Reía el escritor tirado en el suelo tomándose el estómago y tirado en el suelo.

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** Ultimate... Esa cosa fue obra tuya...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si jajaja... ¡DEBIERON HABER VISTO SUS CARAS!-Entonces se calló cuando un cuchillo se clavó en la pared a su lado y vio a sus OC's con auras asesinas y miradas psicópatas hacía él.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡VOY A QUITARTE LAS MANOS QUE ESCRIBIERON ESA COSA!-Dijo sacando un sable láser de Lord Sith.

 **-Multiverso:** Por esto yo... Yo... ¡TE CORTARE LAS PIERNAS!-Dijo sacando un cuchillo.

 **-Body Master:** ¡YO EXTIRPARÉ ESE TUMOR FUNDASHI DE TU CEREBRO!-Dijo tomando unas pinzas.

 **-Arturo:** ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE DES ESA IMAGEN DE MÍ! ¡TE VOY A CORTAR LOS HUEVOS!-Grito encendiendo una motosierra.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh vamos chicos, no me digan que se sintieron por...-Entonces otro cuchillo se clavó a su derecha-Oigan, no traigo mi armadura y...

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** ¡NOS IMPORTA UN REVERENDO CARAJO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh... Ya valí... Esperen chicos, antes de que hagan algo, tengo algo muy importante qué decir y olvide en el one-shot de ayer.

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ARTURO TOY GOLDEN FREDDY WILL RETURNS.**

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** ¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron molestos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bye, bye-Dijo abriendo una compuerta secreta en el piso del escenario y saltando por de esta- _"Al menos así no sabrán de mis lectores en las gradas"_

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **(Continuará…)**


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
